glossaryofandomcom-20200217-history
Spoken Word List
This list contains only headwords from the BNC1. The list has been vertically compressed so that it takes up less space and is easier to read. A a • able • about • absolute • accept • account • achieve • across • act • active • actual • add • address • admit • advertise • affect • afford • after • afternoon • again • against • age • agent • ago • agree • air • all • allow • almost • along • already • alright • also • although • always • America • amount • and • another • answer • any • apart • apparent • appear • apply • appoint • approach • appropriate • area • argue • arm • around • arrange • art • as • ask • associate • assume • at • attend • authority • available • aware • away • awful B b • baby • back • bad • bag • balance • ball • bank • bar • base • basis • be • bear • beat • beauty • because • become • bed • before • begin • behind • believe • benefit • best • bet • between • big • bill • birth • bit • black • bloke • blood • blow • blue • board • boat • body • book • both • bother • bottle • bottom • box • boy • break • brief • brilliant • bring • Britain • brother • budget • build • bus • business • busy • but • buy • by C c • cake • call • can • car • card • care • carry • case • cat • catch • cause • cent • centre • certain • chair • chairman • chance • change • chap • character • charge • cheap • check • child • choice • choose • Christ • Christmas • church • city • claim • class • clean • clear • client • clock • close • clothe • club • coffee • cold • colleague • collect • college • colour • come • comment • commit • committee • common • community • company • compare • complete • compute • concern • condition • confer • consider • consult • contact • continue • contract • control • converse • cook • copy • corner • correct • cost • could • council • count • country • county • couple • course • court • cover • create • cross • cup • current • cut D d • dad • danger • date • day • dead • deal • dear • debate • decide • decision • deep • definite • degree • department • depend • describe • design • detail • develop • die • difference • difficult • dinner • direct • discuss • district • divide • do • doctor • document • dog • door • double • doubt • down • draw • dress • drink • drive • drop • dry • due • during E e • each • early • east • easy • eat • economy • educate • effect • egg • eight • either • elect • electric • eleven • else • employ • encourage • end • engine • English • enjoy • enough • enter • environment • equal • especial • Europe • even • evening • ever • every • evidence • exact • example • except • excuse • exercise • exist • expect • expense • experience • explain • express • extra • eye F f • face • fact • fair • fall • family • far • farm • fast • father • favour • feed • feel • few • field • fight • figure • file • fill • film • final • finance • find • fine • finish • fire • first • fish • fit • five • flat • floor • fly • follow • food • foot • for • force • forget • form • fortune • forward • four • France • free • Friday • friend • from • front • full • fun • function • fund • further • future G g • game • garden • gas • general • Germany • get • girl • give • glass • go • god • good • goodbye • govern • grand • grant • great • green • ground • group • grow • guess • guy H h • hair • half • hall • hand • hang • happen • happy • hard • hate • have • he • head • health • hear • heart • heat • heavy • hell • help • here • high • history • hit • hold • holiday • home • honest • hope • horse • hospital • hot • hour • house • how • however • hullo • hundred • husband I i • idea • identify • if • imagine • important • improve • in • include • income • increase • indeed • individual • industrialise • industry • inform • inside • instead • insure • interest • into • introduce • invest • involve • issue • it • item J Jesus • job • join • judge • jump • just K k • keep • key • kid • kill • kind • king • kitchen • knock • know L l • labour • lad • lady • land • language • large • last • late • laugh • law • lay • lead • learn • leave • left • leg • less • let • letter • level • lie • life • light • like • likely • limit • line • link • list • listen • little • live • load • local • lock • London • long • look • lord • lose • lot • love • low • luck • lunch M m • machine • main • major • make • man • manage • many • mark • market • marry • match • matter • may • maybe • mean • meaning • measure • meet • member • mention • middle • might • mile • milk • million • mind • minister • minus • minute • miss • mister • moment • Monday • money • month • more • morning • most • mother • motion • move • Mrs • much • music • must N n • name • nation • nature • near • necessary • need • never • new • news • next • nice • night • nine • no • non • none • normal • north • not • note • notice • now • number O o • obvious • occasion • odd • of • off • offer • office • often • okay • old • on • once • one • only • open • operate • opportunity • oppose • or • order • organize • original • other • otherwise • ought • out • over • own P p • pack • page • paint • pair • paper • paragraph • pardon • parent • park • part • particular • party • pass • past • pay • pence • pension • people • per • percent • perfect • perhaps • period • person • photograph • pick • picture • piece • place • plan • play • please • plus • point • police • policy • politic • poor • position • positive • possible • post • pound • power • practise • prepare • present • press • pressure • presume • pretty • previous • price • print • private • probable • problem • proceed • process • produce • product • programme • project • proper • propose • protect • provide • public • pull • purpose • push • put Q quality • quarter • question • quick • quid • quiet • quite R r • radio • rail • raise • range • rate • rather • read • ready • real • realize • really • reason • receive • recent • reckon • recognize • recommend • record • red • reduce • refer • regard • region • relation • remember • report • represent • require • research • resource • respect • responsible • rest • result • return • rid • right • ring • rise • road • role • roll • room • round • rule • run S safe • sale • same • Saturday • save • say • scheme • school • science • score • Scotland • seat • second • secretary • section • secure • see • seem • self • sell • send • sense • separate • serious • serve • service • set • settle • seven • sex • shall • share • she • sheet • shoe • shoot • shop • short • should • show • shut • sick • side • sign • similar • simple • since • sing • single • sir • sister • sit • site • situate • six • size • sleep • slight • slow • small • smoke • so • social • society • some • son • soon • sorry • sort • sound • south • space • speak • special • specific • speed • spell • spend • square • staff • stage • stairs • stand • standard • start • state • station • stay • step • stick • still • stop • story • straight • strategy • street • strike • strong • structure • student • study • stuff • stupid • subject • succeed • such • sudden • suggest • suit • summer • sun • Sunday • supply • support • suppose • sure • surprise • switch • system T table • take • talk • tape • tax • tea • teach • team • telephone • television • tell • ten • tend • term • terrible • test • than • thank • the • then • there • therefore • they • thing • think • thirteen • thirty • this • though • thousand • three • through • throw • Thursday • tie • time • to • today • together • tomorrow • tonight • too • top • total • touch • toward • town • trade • traffic • train • transport • travel • treat • tree • trouble • true • trust • try • Tuesday • turn • twelve • twenty • two • type U u • under • understand • union • unit • unite • university • unless • until • up • upon • use • usual V v • value • various • very • video • view • village • visit • vote W w • wage • wait • walk • wall • want • war • warm • wash • waste • watch • water • way • we • wear • Wednesday • wee • week • weigh • welcome • well • west • what • when • where • whether • which • while • white • who • whole • why • wide • wife • will • win • wind • window • wish • with • within • without • woman • wonder • wood • word • work • world • worry • worse • worth • would • write • wrong X x Y y • year • yes • yesterday • yet • you • young Z (none) See also *Basic English alphabetical wordlist *Comparison list of the BE850 and this list Br Category:Lifted Reference